Hunter
Hunter is a large male Acrocanthosaurus who appears in dinosaur island revival. History A New Threat Hunter is introduced as the apex predator of Stegosaurus Lake. He roars the roars and scars away the Stegosaurus. Brawl Hunter is driven out of Stegosaurus Lake by Stegosaurus's. He is also called Hunter for the first time in this episode. Later Grey-Fang finds and wants to eat Hunter. Hunter tries to scare her off however it dose not work and Hunter is forced to fight Grey-Fang. Hunter bites Grey-Fang on the arm. Grey-Fang retaliates by biting Hunter on the head and eventually knocking him to the ground. Hunter then gets back up and knocks Grey-Fang over. The two trade blows until Hunter is knocked over again and runs off defeated. Anarchy A forest fire burns down Hunters territory forcing him to relocate. Later he scouts out some new territory. However he meets the owner of the territory. A giant Charcharadontasaurus, this leads to a battle between Hunter and the Charcharadontasaurus. Quickly the two bite each other in the mouth. Then Hunter gets a good bite on the Charcharadontasaurus's neck. However the Charcharadontasaurus then knocks Hunter over defeating him. this territory still belongs to the Charcharadontasaurus. Almost There Smokey is feasting on a carcass when Hunter arrives to steal the kill. Smokey really dose not want to give it up but Hunter chases him off and then eats the carcass. A New King Grey-Fang is hunting the Northern Ceratopsian herd and has already killed two members. When Hunter shows up to have a rematch with her. This time though he will work together with Mercury and Hercules to defeat her. Grey-Fang and Hunter trade blows until Grey-Fang knocks him over and is prepared to inflict the coup de grace. When Mercury and Hercules come in and attack Grey-Fang. This gives Hunter the chance to get back up and bite Grey-Fang on the neck. This causes Grey-Fang to flee and Hunter has won the rematch. Mercury and Hercules say thanks to Hunter. Hunter says thanks to Mercury and Hercules and they depart on there separate paths. 5 long years It is revealed that Hunter is now the alpha predator of Mount Evolution Broken a pride of sabre tooth cats are intruding on Hunters territory. Let the Games Begin A Thylacine is hunting. But it becomes the hunted as Hunter emerges from the brush bites it, kills it, and eats it. Ice Cold Sawtooth is hunting the Dilophasaurus pack. Although he is about to inflict the killing blow. Hunter comes in unhappy that Sawtooth has intruded on his territory. The two then begin to fight for the North. The two exchange blows until Sawtooth bites Hunter on the head. Hunter breaks free and they continue to trade blows. Sawtooth then knocks Hunter over. Hunter gets back up and knocks Sawtooth over. Hunter then scares Sawtooth off and Hunter is now the rightful owner of the Northside. Appearances * DIR SE2 EP3 * DIR SE2 EP4 * DIR SE2 EP7 * DIR SE2 EP11 * DIR SE2 EP13 * DIR SE3 EP1 * DIR SE3 EP4 * DIR SE3 EP5 * DIR SE3 EP13 Billy The Dimension Hopper Hunter has a non canon appearance in Billy the Dimension Hopper. During the 15th episode. Fang goes to Dinosaur Island and recruits him so that he can help try to defeat the Annihilator's army. Hunter then is last seen charging in and attacking the Annihilators army. Trivia * Hunter is the only DIR character to appear on Billy the Dimension Hopper Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Characters